


Love at First Night

by foolishdeadbeat



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 'weeaboo hell' is amazing, Bangiplier - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt (non graphic), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishdeadbeat/pseuds/foolishdeadbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Danny meet at a convention, buying the oddest of things, and hit it off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The line was painfully long. Mark glanced around again, trying to locate another vendor that was possibly selling the same thing. He didn’t see any of the extremely long pillowcases nearby that matched the one he wanted, so he sighed and turned forward once more.

“Yami better appreciate this” he grumbled to himself and shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking down at them for a moment before glancing back up. The whole line moved forward a couple feet and as he shuffled forward he tripped on the dragging end of the body pillow, slipping into the colorful back in front of him.

“Ah, sorry, stepped on my pillow,” Mark apologized and winced in shame. His embarrassment escalated when he recognized the person helping him up, blushing just a little bit.

“Nah brah, no big deal” Danny said, “A fan dared me to get this pillow I swear.”

Mark chuckled a little, “I’m buying this for a friend, I really like the 3D boobies, shame the line is so fucking long.”

Danny laughed awkwardly, “Hah, yeah brah,” he shiftily glanced around the booth.

“I’m a big fan mister Sexbang,” Mark cringed internally for sounding childish, but tried to smile a little more in disguise.

“Hard to go anywhere without being recognized when you are as handsome as I,” Mark glanced at his orange kimono and old sneakers, “So, what’s your name?”

“Hello, again, I’m Markiplier,” Mark said nervously, and stuck his hand out awkwardly.

“Ohh, yeah, I think I’ve heard of you, you’re a funny guy,” Dan replied.

“Uhh, thanks, man.”

Dan put his large hand on Mark’s shoulder, “You're welcome, just uh, don’t tell anyone about the body pillow.

“Why? it’s a fine pillow, well crafted baps, high quality print on a hydrophobic fabric.” Mark winked, and Dan took his hand off Mark’s shoulder.

“Well it’s not for me, It’s a gift.”

“I thought it was a dare?”

“Yeah, uhm, I was dared by a fan to give it to Arin, so uh, it needs to be a surprise, okay? Don’t tell anyone.”

Mark snickered a little, “will he appreciate it?”

“Uh yeah totally. especially the hydrophobic fabric, very good for those late nights,” He winked and patted the 3D boobs but slowly withdrew his hand when he realized just what he was stroking.

Mark was trying to keep his composure, ‘he’s just like he is on the show’. Mark took a deep breath trying to absorb some of Dan’s confidence but instead got a lungful of sweaty nerd. “Uh, so ah, do you think we’d be able to like, collab, maybe sometime?” Mark cringed at himself again, regretting asking in fear that it would make him sound weebish.

Dan’s face lit up, “Sure, I’d love to have you in my bed; what’s your number, so we can text and shiz?”

Mark’s felt the butterflies in his stomach pick up pace, “R-really? Like, I don’t fuck on the first date, but like, I’ll give you my number and we’ll collab?”. Mark dug out his autograph book and his disney princess pen and wrote down his number, ripped out the page and handed it to him. Danny smiled and dug his phone out of his fannypack.

“Just add yourself as a contact dude, the pen’s cute though.”

“It’s ironic. Also, can I have your signature?” Mark held out the autograph book with the princess pen. Danny graciously took it and flipped through to the page opposite Goofy’s signature. He signed it and drew his best pair of boobs right next to it. Needless to say Arin would have drawn a better pair. He also scribbled down a little note of ‘you’re cute you know’ in the far corner, hoping Mark wouldn’t notice it when he handed it back.

Mark flipped the book closed, stuffing it back in his pocket, “Thanks.”

The line marched forward one final time and Danny payed for his pillow and Mark’s. Mark had tried insisting on paying but Danny kept shaking his head, “we’re friends now, at least lemme buy you something!”

“Fine, I’m taking you out for lunch though.”

Danny wiggle waggled his eyebrows, “Tomorrow? Going to a Thai place with some friends today.”

Mark shrugged, “Sure dude, just don’t let Arin eat anything too gastric.” They both laughed as they walked away from weeaboo hell, wandering around awkwardly in closeish proximity until noon.

* * *

Mark headed out of the convention hall and into the surrounding shops, looking for somewhere to eat before seeing Brian in line for Five Guys. He slipped inside the fast food joint and got in line behind him. Brian was on the phone, talking quietly. When he got to the front of the line he pulled the phone from his face and ordered a hotdog and large fry. As Brian walked away with receipt in hand, “How cute was he exactly?”

Mark ordered next, quickly stumbling through his order, wondering who Brian was talking to. As Brian was an impatient motherfucker he stood by the counter waiting for his order to get called. Mark stepped next to him wondering if it was uncool to pester him at lunch, but shrugged it off anyways.

Brian glanced at Mark then said to the phone, “Okay, Dan gotta go.” Mark’s stomach fell through the ground, was Danny talking about him, was he calling him cute? He felt himself blushing before he realized Brian was basically staring him down. “You’re Markiplier, right?”

The only thing Mark felt was ‘omgomgomg’ at being recognized.

“Uhm, yeah, you’re Ninja Brian, right, from,” Mark checked around him for any little old ladies, “Ninja Sex Party?”

“The only one, you eating alone too?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

“You can eat with me if you want.” Brian offered as his order was called. He walked away, food in hand and sat a table close by. Mark only had a minute or two to ponder this before he was handed his food and sat across from Brian.

“Dude this feels like a badly written One Direction fic.” Mark says as he sits next to Brian.

Brian laughed and said, “Nah, Danny just really wants to have you in an NSP video. Well, not NSP, but a spin off band. If I tell you it has to be a secret, okay?”

Mark’s eyes widened as he nodded and leaned in, taking out his little hamburger.

“Ok, video game raps, right? not unique but like, whatever.” Brian said.

“I didn’t know Danny could rap.” Mark said.

“Danny can’t rap for shit, but Arin can go off like a motherfucker.” Brian snickered a little at the thought of anyone thinking Danny could rap.

“Ohhh, okay.”

Brian stuffed fries in his mouth, and continued, “Anyways, it’s called Starbomb. The first album’s gonna come out eventually, but we’ve started on the second,” Brian ate a couple more fries, “Well, we’ve started to start on it. Okay we’ve brainstormed one song. Danny really wants you in it. Can you do a Super Smash Bros announcer voice?”

“Absolutely” Mark said in his best Smash announcer voice. A couple heads turned but Brian just nodded.

“We can work with that.” He said plainly. As they finished their food, they chatted quietly about upcoming video games and some possible rap lyrics. Brin held his phone the whole time, but Mark couldn’t tell what he was doing, he could have been texting, maybe he was taking notes, or instagramming his food.

At one point mark stuffed like, 50 million french fries in his mouth, and of course it was when Brian was just about to ask for his number. Of course. Sputtered for a couple seconds before digging out his princess pen as Brian was handing him his phone.

“Yeah, heh, of course,” Mark said taking the phone. He was shocked to see the messages on the screen, but made no comment.

* * *

Brian uwuww: bruh

Dan: whut

Brian uwuww: I’m at Five guys right

Brian uwuww: and a cute boy steps next to me at the counter

Brian uwuww: and its fuckin Markiplier

Dan: ASK HIM TO BE IN STARBOMB

Brian uwuww: chill

Brian uwuww: ok I will

Brian uwuww: what do I ask him to sing

Dan: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW IMPROVISE

Brian uwuww: gahg i don’t know

Brian uwuww: ok he’s sitting down

Brian uwuww: he’s in

Dan: REALLY?

Dan: FUCK YESS

Dan: god now Ross is staring at me.

Dan: Stare at yourself Ross.

Dan: thats right.

Brian uwuww: u ok?

Dan: yeah

Brian uwuww: hes so cute dan

Dan: heh, yeah

Brian uwuww: you gonna fuck him?

Dan: Bro I’m not gay

Brian uwuww: that’s not what you said last night

Dan: OHMYGAWD

Dan: STAHP

Brian uwuww: ;)

Brian uwuww: as soon as you’re not asking to suck my dick every night

Dan: IT WAS ONE TIME BRO AND I SAID NO HOMO

Brian uwuww: your petty no homos dont mean shit

Dan: GAWD

Dan: DON’T TELL HIM I CAN’T RAP

Brian uwuww: too late already did

Brian uwuww: you cant stop me

Dan: fu

Brian uwuww: ayyyy got his number

Brian uwuww: if you don’t fuck him i can do it for you

Dan: dude ur married

Brian uwuww: never stopped me from plowing you

Dan: that never happened

Brian uwuww: it did in ur dreams

Dan: do i need to revoke your “uwuww” status

Brian uwuww: Idc,

Dan: ur gonna make me cry

Brian uwuww: do it

Brian uwuww: just bawl in front of all of your ex-friends

Dan: :*(

Dan: Suzy’s chewing me out for texting at the table

Dan: :*(

* * *

Dan: Brian what the fuck did you say to Mark he’s not texting me back.

Brian uwuww: Meh

Brian uwuww: Nothing too shocking

Dan: Brian what the fuck

Brian: I only warned him that you’re a total fucking bottom

Brian: I didn’t think he’d take it seriously…

Dan: Jesus

Brian: Sorry

Brian: I’ll see what I can do

Brian: He’s not as sensitive to my dry humour.

Dan: You realize I was totally gonna make a move right?

Brian: Oh yes I do.

Dan: Dude

        He calls his dick the impaler I want in on that

Brian: You want it in on you

Dan: But I feel like he’s not into y’know? Like if he’s gonna wanna take it slow

Brian: Idk

Brian: I told him you’re slow

Dan: I guess I kinda am

Brian: Yeah you really fuckin are

Dan: Should I just fucking

Dan: Ask him if we can like kiss or somethin

Brian: If you scare him it’ll turn him on

Brian: Tbh

Dan: You’re kidding

Brian: Shit wrong person

Dan: What

Dan: What the hell are you telling him

Brian: (Mouthless emoji)

Dan: Brian I swear to fucking God

Brian: dude he’s freaking out texting me the same way you are

Dan: Really?

Dan: Is he freaking ou ver a fan girl he met or?

Brian: You are so fucking

Dan: Fucking what

Brian: You two are so fucking stressful

Dan: What’s stressful is that Mark isn’t texting me back

Dan: Wait shit he’s typing

Dan: fuck

Dan: omg

Brian: Fucking Christ

Dan: He said it’s a date tomorrow idk and idc if he’s just confirming but

Brian: He wants to fuck you bro

Dan: wh

Brian: Just not on the first date jfc

Dan: Jesus fucking Christ

Brian: Test him yourself asashole

Dan: I have been

Brian: YOU FEAR IS SCARING HIM

Brian: BE CONFIDENT HE THINKS ITS HOT

Dan: What

Dan: I don’t want to scare him ?

Dan: Am I scaring him what

Brian: YOUR FEAR IS SCARY

Brian: BE DANNY Y SEXBANG

Brian: NOT LEIGH DAN AVILOSER

Dan: JESUS CHRIST

Brian: HES SCARED THAT YOU ARE SCARED GAWD

Dan: Should I call him?

Dan: Like idk

Brian: Nah he’ll hear your loser voice tremble in fear

Dan: fuck you im gonna call him

Brian: Ok

* * *

Mark: Hey, Brian? Right number I hope.

Brian: Yep

Mark: Good to hear. lol

Brian: Are you free on the [DATE REDACTED]

Brian: ??

Mark: I think I am; I can queue some videos up to post. Is that when you wanted me to sing

Brian: Ahh uh actually

Brian: We’re still in the writing phase

Brian: You can help brainstorm?

Mark: Sure dude

Brian: Gr8

Brian: Bring your best puns

Brian: No dick jokes invited

Mark: Isn’t most of NSFW and Strawberries and Cream dick jokes, though? Not like I had any

         in me.

Mark: Wait.

Mark: I meant on me.

Mark: Gosh even that sounds wrong

Brian: We love duck jokes and all

Brian: *divk

Brian: Fuck

Brian: Anyways

Brian: There’s a ton of assholes all like

Brian: “Bleh all they do is dick jokes ehhhh”

Brian: So no dick jokes in this album

Brian: We like to challenge ourselves

Mark: Good luck with getting away with it, but alright

Mark: Off topic but

Mark: uh

Mark: Does Danny really think I’m cute

Brian: Yes.

Brian: You should probably fuck him tbh

Brian: (Fuck me emoji)

Mark; The thing is would he let me

Mark: Also I don’t fuck on the first date.

Mark: Which I guess is tomorrow, since I’m taking him out for lunch

Brian: Meh

Brian: Whatever you’re cool with

Mark: I mean, would he let me kiss him or something?  Like does he know I guess I like him

         and stuff?

Mark: I’m too nervous to text him.

Brian: Bro you know this is all picking?

Brian: Like idk how Dan feels but

Brian: He’s pretty attached to his supposed heterosexuality

Mark: I just opened the autograph book to get his number and he wrote that I’m adorable in the corner

Brian: Maybe he’s not as attached to it as I thought

Mark: should I ask him if tomorrow’s a date?

Mark: More like is this worth worrying about, I guess

Brian: Dans a slow guy

Brian: Try for friendship first

Brian: Let him move first

Mark: But do you think he will?

Brian: I can see it

Mark: How do you guys stand friend-wise anyway? I glanced over at your phone and, well

        I might’ve misread something

Brian: oh dear

Brian: I pick on him pretty bad

Brian: But he’s never seen my dick, nor wanted to.

Mark: Alrighty then

Brian: If you can help him figure out his hit it’d be pretty damn great

Mark: He might just be bi or whatever

Brian: I’m betting

Mark: Well We’ll find out if he makes a move on me.

Brian: Have fun.

Mark: Getting to fuck a member of Ninja Sex Party? Totally fun.

Brian: Congrats!!

Brian: I personally would have chosen the ninja but to each their own

Brian: I suppose

Mark: literally you just said to fuck yourself.

Brian: I advised you to fuck me.

Brian: Big difference

Mark: Does that mean I would get to fuck both members of NSP at some point or another?

         That would be quite the legacy.

Brian: It would indeed

Brian: But you need to make a choice

Brian: Haven’t you heard the song?

Mark: You assume I haven’t?

Mark: Cant I just get double d’d by ninjas?

Brian: If you’re good you might get the opportunity

Mark: Dan going to approve?

Brian: I’m not to concerned about it.

Brian: *too

Mark: Guess we’ll just have to wait and see

Brian: Yes indeed. In the meantime, keep some condoms on you

Mark: Oh good lord.

Brian: Your size

Brian: Not his

Mark: Wait what?

Mark: are you telling me he wouldn’t ..?

Brian: ;)

Brian: Make whatever assumptions you want

Mark: So are you telling me I might actually like put my dick in Danny at some point maybe

        and not the other way around?

Brian: c:

Mark: 0_0

* * *

Brian: Bro I don’t fucking know if he’s a bottom

Brian: And you’re also not getting double d’d

Brian: I’m a married man

Mark: I’m just

Brian: so ah

Brian: chill

Mark: He texted me but I’m a little to scared to text back man

Mark: Like what if I fuck up

Brian: You aren’t going to fuck up with Dan

Mark: I’m just worried

Brian: Dude whenever he’s having trouble texting a prospective partner

Brian: He texts me like mad

Mark: I’m doing that as well

Brian: Yes exactly, my phone is blowing the fuck up

Brian: So I’m in a sticky situation

Mark: Oh god

Mark: What’s going on on your end?

Brian: So much is going on

Mark: I’m terrified

Brian: Fucking Christ

Mark: Brian what even

Mark: What the hell happened

Brian: Just fucking text him oh my god

Mark: Fuck fine okay

Brian: I don’t want to lead either of you one but you’re both WAY more horny than I thought

Mark: I’m not- you know neVERMIND

Brian: You two are stressful

Mark: I figured

Brian: Dan’s freaking out because you aren’t texting back fast enough

Mark: He just sent me (O_O)

Mark: ??????

Brian: gawd you are so fucking scared

Brian: Lemme talk to him

Mark: Of course I’m scared I have no clue what I’m doing

Brian: Relaxxxx

Mark: fuckfuckcufuck

Mark: God I just need to calm down

* * *

Mark was panting a little bit, knowing that sure, this wasn’t the best way to let off steam, but it was all he could think of. He moaned quietly into his hand as the other worked itself up and down. That’s when the phone rang. ‘Fuck,’ Mark sucked in a deep breath, picking up the phone without checking the caller ID.

“H-Hello?”

Danny sighed over the phone, “hey, Mark, you weren’t texting me back and I got worried.”

Mark let out a shaky breath, “I-I’m fine, just nervous,” he realized his hand was moving a little faster, and he withheld a moan.

“Are you okay?” Danny was actually worried now, Mark was breathing heavily over the phone and- what was that background noise? “Mark, answer me.”

And that’s when he moaned. Mark couldn’t hold himself back and he moaned over the phone. Danny flushed darkly, happy that Mark couldn’t see him.

Mark took in another breath, mumbling an apology and hanging up.

* * *

Mark: Oh my god

Brian: I know he called

Mark: Yes, but that’s not why I’m more embarrassed than I ever have been

Brian: Oh dear

         What happened

         Duude....

Mark: I was gonna jerk off okay and then I’m like almost done and Danny fucking has to call and for some reason his voice is really deep right now and it’s really how and like I kind of came while he was talking to me over the phone

Brian: You horny little shit

Mark: Shut up

Brian: Well

         You Said you didn’t fuck on the first date but

Mark: Fuck it

        Do you think he’d come over to my room or something?

       So we can talk or whatever

Brian: Idk I’ll talk to him

Mark: You are so helpful but also fucking annoying

Brian: You aren’t going to fuck him right?

Mark: Only if he  explicitly asks or whatever

Brian: Thanks

         He’s putting on socks.

Mark: Very helpful information Brian.

Brian: Sex socks ;)

         No not really

Brian: Get consent

Mark: CHRIST

Brian: It’s all about consent, Mark.

Mark: I will, I’m not going to hurt him

Brian: Good

         If you do I’ll ninja kick you

Mark: and I don’t want that

Brian: No you don’t.

Mark: I just heard a knock at the door and I can assume that’s him.

        Wish me luck man.

Brian: Ofc

         Good luck bro

        Think of me when your dick’s in him.

Mark: oh my god no

Brian: Why

Mark: because idk if that’s gonna happen

         turning my phone off now

Brian: Oh

         But you will think of me

         Bye

* * *

Brian: How’d the call go you horny loser

Dan: I’m not the horny one

Brian: suuuyuure

Brian: What, did you here him fapping or something? lol

Dan: Brian.

Dan: Yes.

Brian: WHAT GE FUCKING FUCK

Brian: THAT HORNY SHIT

Dan: I’m

Dan: I am very confused man right now

Brian: Oh my god

Brian: YOU ARE GAY

Brian: Or bisexual I guess

Dan: IM NOT ALL TH WAY GAY

Dan: Wha t the hell do I do

Brian: I don’t fucking know asshole

Brian; Rachel never came on the phone

Dan: God damn it

Dan: Shut up

Brian: Your voice is hot

Brian: Be proud

Brian: Also mark wants to talk

Dan: I’ve heard

Dan: and oh

Brian: Irl

Brian: Go to his room

Dan: Yeah just got his message should I go over

Brian: And don’t fuck him

Dan: dude

Brian: yes

Dan: DUDE

Brian: Look I’m getting reassurance right now

Brian: (picture of chat)

Dan: I’m putting socks on

Dan: and oh my god

Brian: There

Dan:Alright well ttyly

Brian: go get em tiger

* * *

Mark flipped open the door moments after he’d heard Danny knocking. He was still shirtless and a little sweaty, pyjama pants hanging low on his waist. Dan sucked a low breath at the sight and struggle to maintain his composure.

“Hey Danny....” he scratched the back of his head, “you cool with this or...?”

“Uhm, yeah, ha,” Dan rocked awkwardly on his toes.

“Wanna not stand awkwardly in the hallway?” He laughed lightly, stepping back to let Dan into his room.

“Thanks,” Dan mumbled, walking past Mark towards the bed. He sat down on it and had his hands in his lap a few moments before patting next to him for Mark to sit down.

Mark closed the door quietly, padding back to Dan and sitting next to him, “so, uh ... awkward phone call, huh?”

“Yeaaaaaaah...” Dan looked at his hands, “Brian’s usually a better wingman, to be honest.”

“I’m not surprised,” he smiled at Danny, “bit of an annoying shit sometimes though.”

Dan wondered how well Mark cleaned up after the phone call. “So, I’m gonna admit it it. You are fucking adorable. Kinda interested in a relationship? Maybe seeing how it goes?”

Mark perked up at this, “and Brian said you were slow with things,” he paused a moments before leaning to rest his head on Danny’s shoulder, “sure.”

Dan stippled slightly at the contact, but relaxed quickly. “Yeah, you know me, have to know a girl before I fuck her.” He sighed..

“Well, I’m not a girl,” Mark didn’t even know what he was implying, but he cringed inwardly at what Dan would think.

Dan took a moment to think but quietly said, “but you are still a person. And people are people, you know?”

And that’s when Mark hugged him, nuzzling his neck a little, “you are too cool, shut up.”

Dan leaned into the hug and said, “thanks, I’m gonna be frank; I don’t know what I am because like? I like boobs? But you don’t have boobs? And I like you? And I wouldn’t like you better with boobs. I mean, I think I wouldn’t” Dan stubbly moved his arm around Mark, palm still resting on the bed.

“Maybe you’re just open minded,” Mark shrugged a little, “that’s what I am basically.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Dan said, grabbing Mark’s waist.

Mark let out a little startled yelp, pushing on Danny a little and then apologizing quickly.

“No dude, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have asked!” Dan blushed and scooched a couple inches away.

“You just startled me is all, I don’t mind!” Mark scooted toward him, putting his head back on the other’s shoulder.

Dan took a deep but shaky breath. “Okay, but I’m so sorry bro, I’m so sorry.” Dan said, leaning back into Mark.

Mark sighed, “don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Dan said. They sat comfortably for a few moments more when Dan said, “this is really nice Mark.”

“Your shoulder is very comfortable,” he mumbled, reaching down to hold Dan’s hand softly.

“Thanks, but maybe the bed would be a bit more so?” Dan squeezed Mark’s hand.

Mark flopped backward, dragging Dan with him, “sure.”

Dan was slightly startled but nonetheless want with him. “There should be some mood lighting,” he mumbled, and waggled his eyebrows before cuddling a little closer.

“I don’t wanna get up and turn stuff off,” Mark’s reply was a little muffled by Danny’s shoulder. He wrapped a leg loosely around the other’s and pulled him close.

Danny wrapped his arms around him and said, “it’s okay, my hair can shield us from the harsh lighting.”

He snorted, reaching up to ruffle Danny’s hair, “do you want mood lighting? I mean I could probably reach the switch with my foot.”

“Nah it’s fine,” he laughed and shook his head like a dog, “this’ll do.”

“Can I kiss you?” Mark blurted out. Where had this idea come from? Who knows.

“Hah, sure,” Dan shifted his face closer to Mark’s and shook the whole bed in his scooching efforts.

Mark leaned forward and pecked his lips softly, backing off as soon as he’d done so.

Danny laughed and pulled him close again. “I’m sure you can do better than that,” he whispered.

Mark reached forward carefully and put his hand on Danny’s cheek, he pulled the other’s face a little closed and kissed him slowly and softly, leading the way as his other arm rubbed his shoulder. Dan’s hands landed softly on Mark’s waist as the kiss tapered off.

Mark giggled and ran his thumb over Dan’s cheek, “you’re cute.”

“Thanks?” he said trailing his hands to Mark’s back.

Mark moved forward a little and kissed at Danny’s neck faintly, “welcome.”

Danny brought his face into Mark’s neck, probably blinding him with his hair. Mark nuzzled his hair a bit, floofing it with his hand. Dan squeezed him and took a deep breath and relaxed.

“Don’t be so nervous, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” Mark smiled softly, hugging Dan tightly.

“i know, I know. It’s just ... I don’t know. But this is really nice.”  
“You’re really nice,” Mark yawned and snuggled into him.

* * *

Mark: Sad news: all we did was cuddle.

Brian: Awwe

         Why’s that so sad?

         Cuddling is nice.

Mark: I meant sad news for you but

         It was very nice.

Brian: K cool wtvr

         You did say you don’t fuck on the first date

Mark: Well now we’re on to the second date.

         Don’t tell him I said that.

Brian: You got it

Mark: Oh fuck I got to get ready for the lunch date should I not worry?

Brian: Put on your best sex socks.

Mark: I don’t have sex socks

Brian: Aww

Mark: What constitutes as sex socks?

Brian: Socks you wear for sex

Mark: I don’t think I’ve ever worn socks during sex?

Brian: You prefer cold toes?

Mark: I guess I’ll pick out a pair

Brian: Stripes are sexy

Mark: Are knee socks okay?

Brian: No they have to be thigh highs

Mark: I’ll dig around and see if I can buy some

Brian: I saw some cute ones with cat ears on the top at some booth I think

Mark: I’ll head into the con early so Danny doesn’t follow me

Brian: Yeah

         Knowing him he’ll probs follow you best he can.

Mark: Exactly

         I’m going to head out now. Should I like send you pictures of them.

Brian: If you want

Mark: I have no idea what I’m buying so

Brian: Then send me pictures?

Mark: 

        Like these?

Brian: Nice

        (You might need a pair of garters)

Mark: Fuck okay

        Like these?

Brian: Goddamn it Mark

         Go ahead

Mark: What?

Brian: Nothing Mark

         You are just fucking cute

Mark: As I’ve been told recently

Brian: You are like a little puppy dog

         UwU

Mark: Okay...?

         Is there anything else I should get?

Brian: No dude you’re fine

         Dan is so fucking into you omg

Mark: Really?

Brian: Yes he is

Mark (≥∆≤)

Brian: So yeah, relax

         The only thing you could do to kill his boner at this point is mention taxes

Mark: I’m still wearing these thigh highs they’re super comfy.

Brian: Ok cool

         They’re super cute too.

* * *

Brian: Did you get him?

Dan: no you ass

Brian: Awww

Dan: he didn’t ask so I didn’t make a move, how’s that

Brian: cool

Dan: but he did fall asleep in my arms （*´▽｀*）

Brian: Awwe

Brian: You dopes are cute

Dan: I know (^O^)

Dan; Oh my god it’s an actual date I’m scared man

Brian: So is Mak

Dan: Tell him he shouldn’t worry and he’s always cute

Brian: bruh

Brian: what would that even sound like coming from me

Dan: I don’t know

Brian; Exactly

Brian Do you like thigh highs?

Dan: Yes?

Brian: Good

Brian: I’ll make sure mark knnows

Dan: BRIAN WHAT THE FUCK

Brian: XD

Brian: Dude he’s taking the thigh highs thing seriously

Brian: Bro you are in for a wild ride

Dan: CHRIST

Brian: Marks a good guy

Brian: BRO

Brian: (socks picture)

Dan: I am sexually attracted to those socks

Brian: Don’t fuck the socks

Dan:Wait

Dan: MARK NO

Brian: Why not bro?

Brian: You not into it?

Dan: Just like

Dan: Why did you do this

Brian:I don’t know bro

Brian: He keeps taking my shit talking seriously

Dan: What the hell you gonna do?

Brian: Let him do it.

Brian: He isn’t hurting anyone

Dan: I’m scared as fuck

Brian: He is too

Brian: that’s why he’s taking all og my “advice”

Dan: I’m not going to ask what you’re telling him to do

Brian: Awww just some whips and chains

Dan: DUDE

Brian: jk

Dan: sure.

* * *

Dan: So where do you plan to take me for lunch?

Mark: I have no clue

Dan: Italian??

Mark: Sure, if you want

Dan: Ok cool

        I don’t know the area super well

        I could ask Arin or someone for a recommendation

Mark: That would be a good thing

Dan: I’ll ask con staff

Mark: Cool.

         “Where do I go for a first date with a guy I think is cute?”

Dan: Yeah pretty much!

Mark: Oh I was quoting myself

Dan: Omg

Mark: Yes I’m totally smooth

Dan: You really are

        Almost as smooth as mister Sexbang

Mark: Suuuuuuure

Dan: Smoother than Ninja Brian tho

Mark: Well he’s married somehow

Dan: Somehow he managed not to stab Rachel

Mark: By the way, are you going to follow me around all day so I can show off my date?

Dan: If you want me to

        I’m hardly even dressed

Mark: Nah take your time. I’m already there so I’ll catch up with you in a bit.

Dan: K cool

       Blue or green kimono?

Mark: Are we matching or am I just deciding?

Dan: You can choose to have us match

Mark: Green then

Dan: cool

Mark: 

        I got up too early

Dan: 

Mark: You’re adorable

         I’ll be at the bubble tea booth in hall A when you get here

Dan: Ok cool

       I’m waving but I don’t see you

Mark: I’m pretty short

Dan: Yeah

Mark: Here I think I see you

Dan: Oh I see the booth

       There you are

* * *

Dan jogged towards the bubble tea booth where Mark was standing.

“Good morning, dude” Dan said.

“Hey Cutie!” Mark waved at him, “You want tea?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Dan peered at the board, “Brian said red bean tea is the best, what do you recommend?”

“I like mango or green tea personally,” Mark shrugged, “Whatever you want though, I’m paying.”

“No you don’t have to pay,” Dan said, playfully pushing him.

“I want to, don’t worry about it,” He smiled at Danny, walking up to the booth and the person running it.

“I know I can’t stop you” Dan said to himself, before he spoke to the man at the register, “I’d like a small red bean bubble tea please?”

“I’ll have a medium mango please!” Mark paed when they got the teas, “Did you want to wander or sit somewhere?”

“Whatever is cool with you,” Dan said, taking a long sip of his tea.

“Let’s wander, maybe there’s early bird specials!”

“Cool, but I don’t know how early we are, nerds tend to be pretty dedicated,” Dan laughed looking at his watch, which said 9:36.

“They usually last until around ten,” Mark shrugged, “Wanna look for video game merch?”

“Cool, yeah,” Dan said.

* * *

Mark: Danny? You awake oh god please tell me you are

Dan: Yeah I am

        What’s up?

Mark: I’m shaking and I can’t breathe oh god

Dan: Dude are you okay? Where are you?

Mark: I’m at my house on the kitchen floor

Dan: Ok ok is there anyone there?

Mark: no no it’s just me

Dan: Ok should I head over?

Mark: you don’t have to

         I can take care of myself I’ve done this before

Dan: Ok what would you like from me?

        Just to like text you?

Mark: lemme clean up I don’t want to scare you

Dan: Ok yeah

        I’ll leave right now

        If that’s okay

Mark: yeah yeah

         I needa put on different clothes but I’ll leave the door unlocked

Dan: K I’m getting in the car right now

Mark: don’t text and drive

Dan: Can barry know or should I just say I’m going somewhere else

        I’m not driving

        Not yet

Mark: tell barry you need to check on me

Dan: Ok I’ll text him

Mark: I don’t know how long it’ll take me to patch myself up so don’t go in the kitchen

Dan: Are you sure?

Mark: yeah im sure

         I don’t think you’d wanna see

Dan: Ok I’m headed over rn

* * *

Dan pushed open the door and shut it behind him, “Mark? Are you okay?” He called into the house.

Mark jumped up a bit, almost ripping a bandage in half. “At the moment, yes. I’ll be out in a moment!”

“Oh, okay man,” Dan stood in the entryway taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. Mark hoped the other wouldn’t notice the bit of drying blood on the floor from when he got up to unlock the door. Continuing to wrap up his arm, Mark realized he’d left the clothes he wanted to change into in his bedroom. Dan ran to where he’d heard Mark’s voice before, not bothering to look at him before asking him if he was okay again.

“Dude, you’re crushing my arm,” Mark was trying not to wheeze in pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Danny stepped away, “do you wanna sit down and watch a movie?”

Mark shook his head slowly, “lemme put clean clothes on and clean up the kitchen, okay?”

“Okay, I can help you if you need,” Dan took a second to process what he was saying, “clean the kitchen, I mean.”

Mark let out a mumbled no before trying to squirm out of Danny’s arms.

Dan let him go, “Okay mark, just call me if you need.”

Mark nodded a bit, cradling his arm and walking toward his room. Danny sat down on a little bench in the entrance hall and worked his hands nervously, not completely sure of what was happening.

Mark reappeared in a long sleeved, oversized shirt and sweat pants, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay man, what happened? If you don’t mind talking about it. If you don’t wanna talk we could just hang out or something? Dan mumbled as he stood up, afraid to intrude, but also afraid that he wouldn’t be helpful. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I had a panic attack ... and kind of blacked out and somehow got ahold of a kitchen knife and ... well ....”

“Oh-okay; are you alright? I’m sorry, I’m not being helpful but I really want to be helpful.”

“Just being here is helpful, Dan,” Mark smiled a little.

Dan relaxed a bit at Mark’s words, “You wanna sit on the couch?”

He nodded, then held his head a little, “I’m feeling a little fuzzy.”

“Woah, yeah you should sit down. Did you lose a lot of blood?” Danny guided Mark to sit on the couch.

Mark leaned on him a bit, “yeah, it’s pretty deep.”

“Should you call a doctor? How did you bandage it?” Dan said, lifting Mark’s arm into a elevated position.

“No, no I’ll be fine. And I kind of know how to do this a little too well.” Mark nuzzled Dan’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“Okay,” Dan rested Mark’s arm onto the back of the couch, and holding his other hand.

Mark mumbled something about dried blood on his floor, closing his eyes and holding onto Danny. “Thanks for coming over here.”

Danny wasn’t too sure what Mark was saying about dried blood, but so long as the rest of Mark’s blood stayed in Mark, he wasn’t too concerned. “I’m very glad I did,” he said, squeezing Mark’s hand.

Mark let out a little sigh, squeezing Danny’s hand. “I really like you, you know?”

As Mark fell asleep, Dan let that sentence stew around in his head.

* * *

 

Dan: Barry sorry I have to leave right now sorry if I woke you up but Mark’s in trouble.

Barry: Wait dude what

Barry: Is Mark ok?

Dan: He’s better now, he’s asleep on his couch with me.

Barry: aw

Barry: wait are you doing the dating?

Dan: I think so?

Dan: Not really official yet

Barry: I thought you were like

Barry: Straight

Dan: Now is not really the time to be questioning my sexuality.

Dan: I’m going to be with Mark for a couple of days, or at least until I’m sure he’s okay, can you tell everyone else?

Barry: Yeah sorry

Barry: Of course

Dan: I’m just worried about him, you know

Dan: Just don’t tell the other’s, or at least not Suze, that we’re dating-ish.

Barry: Why not Suzy

Barry: Specifically?

Dan: I feel like she’d freak out a bit. Just don’t tell them, okay?

Barry: Yeah I won’t tell anyone

Barry: can you tell me what happened though? im worried

Dan: Basically Mark had a panic attack and almost killed himself

Dan: He lost a good amount of blood and he texted me basically before he passed out

Barry: I didn’t even know he had a panic disorder or wtvr they’re called

Dan: I’m not really sure what exactly triggered it, I’ll find out at some point

Barry: Take care of him bro

Dan: I will ..

* * *

 

Dan: Bar?

Barry: Yeah?

Dan: I think I might love him.

Dan: I’m not really sure but...

Dan: I don’t really know

Barry: well, congrats?

Dan: Thanks I guess

Barry: good luck man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically wrapping everything up. And a proposal <3

Dan: Did Bar tell you about what happened?

Brian: No?

Brian: What?

Dan: Okay good

Brian: ohhhkay?

Brian: what happened you shithead

Dan: I can’t tell you okay

Dan: something just slipped out talking to Bar

Brian: Ok asshole.

Dan: You’ll probably know soon enough okay?

Brian: Did you fuck him?

Dan: No, jesus

Dan: I haven’t gotten there with Moo yet

Brian: “Moo”

Dan: What?

Brian: It’s fucking cute

Dan: I know

Brian: Wtvr I won’t push it

Dan: I’ll blurt it out eventually

Dan: or Bar’ll say something

Brian: nah Barry’s good at secrets

Brian: I should know

Brian: ;)

Dan: You’re not making me feel any better asshole

Brian: When you don’t tell me shit

Brian: I don’t tell you shit

Dan: should I just fucking tell you

Brian: probably

Dan: fine

Dan: I might like

Dan: Be in love?

Dan: With Mark?

Brian: oh congrats.

* * *

First was Arin.

They’ve been grumping for like eight hours and when he’s this tired he’s not always going to be Mr. Yoshi’s Cookies. Arin just started up some shitty old NES game that Dan’s grateful he’s never heard of. Dan keeps nodding off and is awakened by Arin’s shouts everytime he slips off a platform.

“We could have another D-club meeting sometime, let off the nerves, or something. I suppose you’re already in Mark’s d-clu- THOSE FUCKING SPIKES!”

This woke Danny up and he almost headbutted his chin, “dude, I almost fell asleep that time, come on,”

“Heh, sorry, I was just saying you’re in Mark’s D-club right?” Arin repeated.

“Barry, edit this out,” Dan reached up and hit the pause button on Arin’s controller, “Bro, you know I don’t fuck a girl until I love her?”

“Oh yeah whatever,” Arin grumbled, unpausing the game.

“Maybe I can fuck Mark though,” Dan said, sitting up from Arin’s lap finally..

Arin’s character slipped off the very last platform, “Wait what?”

“Shit,” Dan said blushing, “Uhh, maybe I love Mark? Like a lot?”

Arin looked at him funny, “I didn’t even realize you were actually dating.”

“Fuck you man, of course you knew,” Dan said.

“Yeah I did. Brian put out a mass text.”

* * *

Then Suze.

Dan: Hey Suze do you know?

Suzy: About what? You and Marky dating?

Dan: maybe a bit further?

Suzy: Did you break up?! I’m sorry!

Dan: NO

Dan: kinda the opposite really.

Suzy: You can’t be engaged, right? Please tell me you’re not.

Dan: Nah, I uh

Dan: I kinda think I love him??!?

Suzy: Awwwwwwwww

Suzy: Congrats Danny!

Dan: oh my god shut up I’m scared

Suzy: I’m sure he feels the same

Dan: nooooooooo, what if i scare him

Suzy: You’re not going to scare him! I can tell he really likes you Dan, if anything you’ll make him super happy.

Dan: asdfjk;

Dan: I don’t know anything right now

Suzy: Well, you won’t know until you tell him, sweetie.

Dan: Don’t “sweetie” me, you better not tell anyone

Suzy: I won’t, don’t worry.

Suzy: Best of luck romancing him, you’re doing an amazing job so far.

Dan: I’m not the most romantic

Dan: I guess I am? but in a not way

Suzy: Well whatever you’re doing sure swept him off his feet.

Dan: Yeah I guess? like

Dan: He still likes me

Dan: I think.

Suzy: That’s a good thing you goober.

Suzy: Go hang out with your boyfriend, you’re better off trying to confirm his feelings than being scared by what could happen.

Dan: It’s better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all.

Suzy: Stop being such a fucking pessimist.

Dan: You mean realist?

Dan: Whatever

Dan: Thanks goosey

Dan: bye

Suzy: >:(

* * *

Ross wasn’t supposed to know.

“This game is such shit” Ross said looking at the screen

“Why is there a knife?”

“Is our mom going to stab us?”

“Click on her.”

Ross clicked on her and jumped when a flash animation of a wolf ran across the screen, behind the wolf trailed the words, ”Who do you want to kill?” Danny shrugged.

“Let’s kill…” Ross trialed off, “Snark!”

“Who’s Snark?” Dan asked, squinting at the screen.

Ross pointed to one of the little pixels bouncing up and down at the bottom of the screen, “this one.”

“I thought that was a blood splatter.” Dan said leaning in to where Ross pointed.

They both snorted, and Ross clicked on select. Another flash went by that was a large anatomical heart.

“Who do you love?” it said in a new font.

“Well, Bootmoon of course.” Ross said, “Well, who do you love Sexbang?”

“I love Moo, like a lot,” Danny said pretty casual, and then flushed, “wait, shit I don’t mean-”

Ross paused the game and turned toward him, “what?!”

“Dude, what, I didn’t say anything!” Dan wheezed, looking anywhere but Ross’s face.

The other let out a quiet sigh, “Dan, don’t freak yourself out. It’s fine.”

“Barry edit all of this out!” Danny flopped back against the couch, “just, fucking....” he groaned loudly.

Ross patted his arm, “Danny, it’s fine, it was kind of expected at some point for us to find out.” He paused a moment, “oh my god I have to tell Holly.”

“Ross,” Dan glared at the guy next to him on the couch a moment before waving his hand in approval.

* * *

Along with Ross, Holly found out by accident.

Ross: HOLLY

Ross: ITS IMPORTANT NEWS

Ross: ABOUT DANNY AND MARK

Holly: WHAT

Holly: Did you walk in on them or??

Ross: SO I- no oh my god

Holly: I can give you the birbs and the bees talk

Ross: holly no

Holly: okay what is it?

Ross: so Dan and I were playing a flash game and the screen goes “who do you love?” and I said Batman and he just calmly says “Moo” and

Ross: well now I’m texting you

Holly: Moo like

Holly: Markimoo

Holly: That’s fucking cute

Holly: Or maybe he’s into beastiality

Holly: Less cute

Ross: Oh my god

Holly: But I hope not

Ross: Holly, he’s reading this over my shoulder

Holly: I still hope he’s not into beastiality

Ross: He’s in love with Mark Fischbach. There you go.

Holly: Is that a surprise...?

Ross: I guess not.

Ross: we’re in the middle of an episode, I’ll text you later, ‘kay?

Holly: Bye babe

Holly: Gotta work on this cosplay anyway

* * *

 

Kevin was totally on purpose, totally.

Danny likes to doodle, he’s shit at it and, not as good as Arin or anything but whatever. He draws a heart and writes his and Marks initials in it because he’s a little love nerd. He stuck it down beside his keyboard praying to whatever god he doesn’t believe in that no one sees it.

Danny looks up to where Kevin’s desk is in front of his, and seeing the footage Kevin’s editing he takes a new post it note and writes down a couple notes for him. He unsticks it and sets it beside his other one.

“Psst, Kevin, Keeeeeevin.” he whispers but in a shouting way, and when Kevin looks up he reaches blindly for a sticky-note, crunches it in his hand and tosses it at Kevin’s screen. He watches Kevin unscrunch it, but instead of just sticking it to one of his monitors like usual, he takes off his headset and turns around rolling over to Danny.

“Cute note man,” he says handing it back to Dan. Dan sees the note and blushes.

“Heh, uh yeah, I love Mark?” he mumbles, trying to cover his tracks.

“Cool, cool,” dropping the note back on Danny’s desk. He rolls back to his, and continues watching the raw Steam Train footage. Danny gets back to whatever the fuck he does when he's not grumping, but like five minutes later, Kevin rolls back around.

“Wait, is Mark that guy you’re always making out with?” Kevin asks

“You’ve seen us?”

“Yeah, several times actually, you aren’t subtle,” Kevin says, tapping his fingers on top of Dan’s monitor.

“Oh goddddd, really?” Dan groans.

“Yeah dude, you moan like really loud, it’s fuckin gross.” Dan slams his head into his arms, and waves his hand. Kevin shrugs and gets back to editing.

* * *

Mark was absolutely exhausted, he hadn't really talked with anyone in a few days in fear of hurting someone's feelings. But he knew why all this was. Sure, he could pass it off as being grumpy and sick, but the real reason was Dan. No, nothing bad had happened between the two, it was just Mark's feelings. He knew what it had to be way too early to be in love with Danny, but it was too late - he was absolutely smitten.

Another thing Mark knew that he had to do was tell the Grumps.

 

Thus began the Skype call. He sent out a text that he needed to video chat with everyone asap - on the notion that Dan wouldn't know or be there.

Suzy and Arin answered first, worried out of their minds but Mark assured them it was nothing. Brian showed up next - using his phone instead of a computer. Barry and Kevin were the only ones in the grump space, hence Danny had a fever (Markifever), for which Mark was so effing lucky. So when Barry got the call, he turned to Kevin and said, “you wanna take a break and meet Danny’s boyfriend?" and Kevin was all for it. Holly and Ross were last, it took forever to get Holly in from the birbs, who were 'being whiny little shits'.

Once Mark had assured everyone that no one was dying, they all chilled out.

“Hey Marcus,” Kevin said. Barry shoved him out of the frame, “I’m sorry Markinson,” he said when he rolled back in.

"So, uh the reason you're all here right? Well, you all probably know that I'm dating Dan-"

“Yeah, I wish you were a little quieter, hard to edit when your boyfriend's moaning in the bathroom,” Kevin mumbled, and he got spun around by Barry.

"Oh my god," Mark's whisper was barely audible, but his blush was in full view.

“That’s m’boy!” Ross shouted, it wasn’t obvious whether it was intended for Mark or Kevin.

"- anyway, I'm basically here to say that, well ... I'm in love with Leigh Daniel Avidan."

Suzy and Arin both smiled widely and shoved each other lightly. Ross was the first to speak up, but nothing was heard because Holly’s hand was covering his mouth as she chattered happily.

"Hey, congrats Mark, you too are like super good together, shut up Ross." Kevin looked at Barry expectantly, but Barry just shook his head.

 

The Skype call ended without incident or exposing Danny's shared feelings. A shitload of texts from Holly and Suzy were sent to each other almost immediately after, basically planning Dan and Mark's wedding (It was going to be dino themed). Then the topic changed to "how the fuck are they gonna find out?"

* * *

Kevin: Hey Dan who even is Mark anyway

Kevin: idk anything about him

Kevin: just the kissing

Dan: he's a YouTuber..

Dan: his channel is Markiplier

Kevin: d u have any recc’s?

Dan: def. the draw my life vid ... prop hunt?

Kevin: cool i ll check him out

Kevin: Also u kno hes like

Dan: rad! also he's what?

Kevin: totes heads over heels

Kevin: its obvs not just kissing

Kevin: like

Kevin: he loves

Dan: fuck I knew it he hasn't been talking to me no wonder

Dan: im shit god fuck I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with him

Kevin: Go to her.

Dan: I don't want to leave my apt now

Dan: he's probably busy

Kevin: not rlly we were literally just skyping

Kevin: I’ll text him

Dan: Do you even have his number???

Kevin: I have my ways don’t you worry yourself

* * *

Kevin: Got to your fucking boyfriends house jfc

Mark: whos this?? ヽ(´o｀；

Kevin: Baby Grump

Mark: (￣◇￣;) oh

Kevin: Go see Danny, he needs you

Kevin: dont worry he’s alive

Mark: oh god okay im getting off my laptop

Mark: bye lil grump (>_>)

Kevin: See you, Moo

* * *

It was raining a bit but Mark didn't care about getting his hair wet. The second he walked up to Dan's apartment, he was soaking. He pounded on the door, waiting a good minute before Danny opened the door. Mark llunged for him, holding him in a soaking wet embrace.

"Mark..." Danny laughed a little, hugging back, "you're soaking wet."

“I’m sorry, just, a little birdy told me I should head over,” Mark winked, and Danny’s eye’s widened as he thought, “Kevin that little snitch’.

Danny smiled, “Did he now?” and he leaned in and kissed him. Dan planted his lips on Mark’s, but pulled away quickly, but the shorter just pulled him back down.

It started slow, but Mark wanted it fast. Mark realized how long it'd been since they were this close, and craved Dan even more. Danny felt the same, pulling Mark inside and kicking the door closed. He tugged off the other's jacket, running his hands up Mark's sides. Boots and slippers were kicked off and they both flopped on the couch, tongues twisting and hands roaming.

“Why do I love such a fucking idiot?” Mark murmured.

“Same reason I love you.” Danny breathed into his ear.

Mark laughed a little, "it's late, wanna fuckin sleep?"

 

Barry looked up from the other end of the couch where he and Kevin were reading some magazine.

"Dude,” Barry mumbled.

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Bar, leave them to it,” Kevin said.

“On the new couch?”

“Who cares if the couch has some mysterious stains, gives it some character.”

“Well it’s not your couch so shut up.”

Dan glanced up from his spot basically on top of Mark’s entire chest, "fuck you guys. Hey Moo, let's go to bed." He rolled off of Mark, plopping onto his ass on the floor, and then pulled the man by his wrist to his bedroom, and thus, his oversized bed.

 

“I might go back to the grump space just to sleep there,” Barry said folding up the magazine that definitely wasn’t porn.

Kevin nodded, "I think I might join you, lord knows what'll happen here."

“They better not defile the kitchen, or christen the couch,” he murmured standing up.

“Can we listen to Fall Out Boy on the way?” Kevin asked following him to the door.

“No.”

* * *

Mark snuggled into his pillow a bit more, not wanting to get up just yet. The sheets he was sleeping on were the softest he’d ever felt, and he was very warm. He shifted a little more, realizing that is wasn’t a pillow, but a person. Said person snuggled Mark closer, mumbling in his sleep. Mark’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Danny’s still sleeping form. He smiled a bit, nudging Dan.

“Hey, wake up sleepy-head,” reaching up, Mark ruffled Dan’s hair.

Danny’s eyes opened one at a time, and once he saw Mark, he smiled widely, “mornin’ Moo.”

Mark sat up a bit, pressing his forehead to Dan’s and humming a little. Danny leaned up and kissed Mark softly, pulling him a little closer.

The kiss started slow, Dan running his hands through Mark’s hair. Dan gave the locks a tug, and Mark groaned quietly. Maneuvering himself, Mark moved into Dan’s lap and started grinding on him a little. Mark’s shirt was discarded quickly, and so the kiss was broken. Danny took a moment to look over Mark’s slightly sweaty and naked form.

“You too,” Mark murmured, tugging at Dan’s shirt.

Danny sat up slowly, pulling the old shirt off of himself. Mark backed off of Dan, sitting on his knees before motioning for Danny to sit on him. Dan obliged quickly, pressing his body against Mark’s and letting out a quiet moan.

Mark let him grind on him a few moments longer before slowly pausing Danny’s hips, “do-do we want to do this now?”

Dan put his hands on Mark’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes softly, “I love you, and I’m so willing to do this you don’t understand.”

“How did we want to do this?” Mark rubbed circles Danny’s hips with his thumbs, “just ... mutual stuff or? Really, whatever you want.”

“Will you, uh,” Danny blushed darkly, glancing away from Mark’s inquisitive look, “fuck me?”

Mark let out a little sigh, “I was worried for a few seconds, but if that’s what you want, I don’t mind. I want this to be special, okay?” He leaned forward and kissed the other passionately, running his hands up and down Dan’s back.

Danny broke the kiss tentatively, “there’s stuff in the bedside drawer,” he blushed a little, shifting off of Mark’s lap and sitting at the head of his bed. Mark reached over to the bedside table and dug around a moment, finding a bottle of lubricant and a condom and setting them on the side of the bed.

Mark crawled between Dan’s legs, putting a hand on his hip, “Are you okay with th-”

Danny cut him off quickly, “yes, you idiot!” and brought their lips together roughly. Mark started to work his hands into Danny’s pants, pulling them down slowly and throwing them off the bed. He broke their kiss and quickly got his own pants off, tossing them to the side and hovering over Dan again.

“I fucking love you,” Mark mumbled, his voice just slightly deeper than it usually was. Danny moaned, arching up against him a little in neediness. The other obliged, reaching for the lube and spreading some over his fingers. He leaned down and pressed one finger inside Dan, the latter had done this before so the slight pain was quickly overlapped by pleasure.

Mark kissed up and down Danny’s thighs, “tell me if I hurt you, babe,” before pressing another finger inside Dan and curling them. Dan moaned and arched his back.

“Please, Mark, its not gonna hurt me, I want to feel you,” Danny put a hand in Mark’s hair and ruffled it. Adjusting himself, Mark pulled his fingers out of Danny and reached for the condom. He quickly ripped the wrapper open and rolled it on before putting a bit of lube on it as well. Mark positioned himself slowly, leaning into Dan’s face to see him when he pushed in. The movement was done slowly, causing both men to shudder.

“Fuck, Danny,” Mark withheld himself from going crazy, continuing to watch Dan’s face for any sign of discomfort. When Mark was fully inside him, Dan’s eyes were shut in pleasure and Mark was enjoying the view.

“Mark, move, my god,” Dan pushed on him a little, urging Mark on. The latter pulled out a bit, pushing back in quickly and hitting Danny’s prostate dead on. Dan arched his back a bit and moaned, grabbing Mark’s shoulders as the other started to thrust in and out of him a little faster. They were both moaning each other’s names, mumbling ‘I love you’’s between them. Dan’s legs hooked around Mark’s waist, and the latter leaned into Danny’s neck to leave love bites and bruises. Mark started moving faster, Dan reaching up and starting to leave scratches down his back. Danny came first, arching up to Mark and cumming onto their chests. It took Mark a few more thrusts to cum, moaning the other’s name slowly.

“F-fuck...” Danny mumbled after they had stopped panting, “you’re really good at this....”

Mark mumbled incoherently, pulling out of Dan slowly and sitting up on his knees, “it’s been awhile since I’ve...done this....”

They just sat there staring at each other, Mark enjoying Danny’s slowly panting form.

“We should get cleaned up, yeah?” Dan sat up a bit and Mark pulled the condom off of himself.

Mark leaned forward kissed Danny’s cheek, “shower time?”

* * *

Barry: I accidentally saw Dan’s box of condoms

Barry: it’s so big how are you ever going to finish it

Barry: Rhetorical Question

Mark: You’ll see

Barry: But it’s literally bigger than my head

Mark: I’ll make a bet that I can finish off that fucking box in two months

Barry: No.

Mark: Yes.

Barry: Please no

Mark: Yes.

Barry: The walls here are not thick

Barry: Don’t do this to me

Mark: Who said it’d have to be at your place

Barry: I was just assuming

Mark: We could always do it at the grump space if you prefer

Barry: I WILL FUCKING

Barry: NO

Mark: YE

Mark: s

Barry: MARK STOP

Barry: MARK, MY ASEXUAL SOUL

Mark: hah

Bary: I thought we ace specs had eachother’s backs

Mark: Sorry dude

Mark: Im kinda drunk

Barry: I like sober Mark better

* * *

Mark: Im kinda drunk for no reason

Mark: hah oops

Dan: Should I come over

Dan: I could get drunk and we could hang out

Mark: If you want

Mark: Bring Beer

Mark: Don’t drink and drive

Dan: I won’t

Dan: I wouldn’t do that to you

Mark: good

Dan: I’m at the store but idk what kind I should get

Dan: I haven’t gotten shitfaced in a while lol

Mark: What looks good

Mark: Also budweiser

Dan: Why is cranberry vodka a thing

Dan: I’m getting it

Mark: Yes

Dan:*looks into distance*

Dan: *whisper*

Dan: craaaaaaaberries

Mark: im

Mark: I’m too fucking drunk im laugh omg

Dan: Mark

Dan: Mark

Dan: I want your

Dan: craaaaaanberries

Mark: What does that imply

Mark: GET WHIPPED CREAM

Dan: WHAT OKAY

Dan: WILL CHEESE WIZ WORK?

Mark: NO

Dan: GH OK

Mark: GOOD

Dan: ILL GET BOTH

Dan: ooh sale on pepsi

Mark: just get whatever

Dan: oh my god they have king size TROPICAL skittles

Mark: get them

Mark: get chocolate

Mark: like a shitton of chocolate

Mark: OH WAIT I FORGOTTA ASK

Dan: what.

Mark: DO YOU STILL SMOKE

Dan: …

Dan: fuckkkkk

Mark: idc if u do im just wonderin

Dan: Urmh well

Dan: sometimes

Mark: You should bring the stuff

Dan: fuckn

Dan: I’d have to go back for it tho

Mark: do it

Dan: fuckn fine

* * *

Danny arrives at the door wearing only his horrible shoes and a coat that’s just slightly too short to hide the fact he’s absolutely nude. He knocks at the door with his free hand, in his right hand is a mysterious tote bag with a strange palm tree print and the word “LEGALIZE” written in ugly handwriting. Mark stumbled to the door, cup of whatever in his hand. He opened the door shakily, smiling at Danny widely.

“I told you not to get naked you fuck,” He pulled the other inside.

“Nothing that you could say would stop me,” Dan was dragged inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

Mark’s front room was in good shape, a few pillows strewn about along with empty bottles of beer and a bottle of what looked like scotch. Owner of the room walked forward and flopped back down on his couch, “you brought everything right?”

Dan dug around in his bag, starting to set them out on the small front table.

“Whipped cream, cranberry vodka, Budweiser, tropical skittles, a shit ton of chocolate, cheese wiz, monster box of condoms, weed stuff”

“Oh yeah I kinda bet Barry that we’d finish the box of condoms before the end of the month,” Mark said, leaning on Dan’s back.

“Somehow I don’t think he agreed to that,” Danny said, standing up straight and knocking Mark off. Mark shrugged and poked the bag of weed.

Mark glanced over at him, "how the fuck...?" and then glanced over him, hot damn how'd I get this lucky?, and moved his eyes back up to meet Dan's, "how do we do the thing?"

Dan grinned, “I thought you’d never ask,” he dug out a pink lighter from his bag, setting it on the table along with the other calamity of objects. "Do we want blunts or to use the mini bong?"

Mark shrugged, “I don’t know anything?”

"Wanna watch some fancy finger work or wanna just get fuckin high?" Dan glanced over his bag, pulling out a small pink pipe. Mark stared at the strange piece of glass.

“Uhm… the second option?”

Dan reached over and grabbed the bag of green herb, popping it open and started to roll some between his fingers in a clump. He set the bag back down and took the small ball and put it in the wider part of the glass piece, making sure it was steady.

"You want the first light? Also, we should probably sit down again." Dan dragged Mark to the couch again, letting themselves flop.

"No, I'm good," Mark nuzzled up to the other a bit, "you're the master at this."

Danny reached out and grabbed the lighter, flipping it a few times before it actually worked, "Okay, I'm going to blow smoke into your mouth, you ready?" Mark nodded quickly before Dan held the pipe up to his lips and inhaled. Then he leaned over to Mark's partially open mouth and blew the smoke in slowly. It was long and passionate, eyes slipping closed as the brain-fogging gas floated between them.

The smoke dissipated within a few inhales, and Mark was already feeling the affect. He reached over and took the pink glass from Danny's hand, letting the other light it while he inhaled. Mark leaned forward and copied the shotgunning method to Dan.

They worked their way through a few hits like this, only stopping because Dan had gotten a little too close to Mark and the latter had crushed their lips together. Smoke floated between their lazily moving lips, getting reinhaled every few moments. Danny scrambled to set the bong and his lighter down before slowly kissing Mark more and more.

They grew lazy and tired of this activity though, Mark blurting out, "I'm fucking hungry," which caused Danny to let out a wheezing laugh.

"That's why there's food, Moo." Dan reached for the cheese wiz and tossed it at Mark.

“Dude, I told you not to get the cheese wiz,” Mark said opening it.

“Yeah, well, aren’t you glad i didn’t listen now,” Dan said tearing into the skittles. He leaned back towards Mark holding a red skittle between his fingers, and held to Mark’s mouth. Mark pulled Dan’s fingers between his lips and ate the skittle, giggling. Reaching for the whipped cream, Mark popped it open and shot some into his mouth, but then squirted some across Dan’s fine fine collarbones, before licking it off. Dan giggled, and taking the cheese wiz from mark, squirted a cheese mustache on his upper lip, before licking Mark’s entire face. Mark wiped the rest off with is hand and fucking giggled again. Dan opened the cranberry vodka, and took a swig, but started coughing really bad.

“That doesn’t taste like fuckin cranberries!” he coughed worse than Arin on a bad day, and set the vodka down back on the table. Mark, never one to step down from a challenge, even one that was not issued, grabbed it and took a swig.

“Nah, man, shit’s good,” Mark laughed, as Dan tried again and almost died. Mark took another long swig and leaned back onto Dan’s chest. As Mark finished off like half the bottle, Dan made many attempts and failed each, but then Mark grinned devilishly and looked at Dan.

“I’m not gonna try that shit again.” he said warning as Mark shook his head.

Mark grabbed the whipped cream and kneeled down between Dan’s knees. He leaned up and drew a whipped cream line from Dan’s sternum down to his happy trail.

“I love your peppermint creams,” he murmured. Dan laughed and pulled him up into a kiss, smearing the whipped cream onto Mark as well.

“Oops,” Dan said with a wink before leaning in to lick some of the whipped cream off of Mark. Mark giggled and trailed his fingers down Dan’s chest as he kneeled back down. He looked at Dan’s half chub for a second, with a puppy like head tilt, before putting a dollop of whipped cream on the tip. He popped the tip into his mouth and Dan groaned, resisting the urge to put his hands on Mark’s head. Mark slowly started taking Danny into his mouth, licking around the head. Dan moaned again, running a hand carefully through Mark’s hair. Pulling off of him, Mark took another long spray of whipped cream into his mouth.

Danny whined a little bit, glaring at Mark, “you’re such a fucking tease.” Mark just grinned and wiped off a bit of whipped cream from just below Dan’s belly button, and carefully licked it off his fingers.

“You piece of shit,” Dan groaned again. Mark squirted more whipped cream in his mouth but instead of swallowing he went down on Danny again.

* * *

Mark: hey i heard u liek stuff from like fucking bath n body works

Barry: Fuck yeah love me some bbw

Barry: Wait shit that’s not a thing

Barry: Well it is but not a thing i mean

Mark: I had to actually google that

Mark: lets assume it’s bath and body works

Mark: anyway i secretly love this shit too you want anything while im here?

Barry: Anything on sale

Barry: I’ve been needing more hand sanitizer

Mark: I’m stopping by Lush too to grab something to ship off to Minx, want anything from there?

Barry: Nah im good just need hand sanitizer

Mark: im getting you a fu ckng bath bomb

Barry: Ok? Galaxy pls

Barry: Love space

Mark: am i aromantically romancing you yet?

Mark: what scent of hand sanitizer therE’S TOO MANY

Barry: that’s an oxymoron

Barry: did i use that right shit

Mark: yes and yes

Barry: do you mean you aren’t buying me hand sanitizer just to be a good bro?

Barry: well you are I guess

Barry: but you’re after another level of bro

Barry: idk bro

Mark: IM NOT AFTER BROJOBS I PROMISE

Barry: woah I wasn’t thinking of brojobs

Barry: also I like citrus scents

Mark: im just after your platonic love

Mark: alrighty good

Barry: is that another oxymoron

Barry: wtvr i love qprs

Barry: platonic cuddles A+

Mark: B)

Mark: good

Barry: Romance D-

Mark: I know how you feel ( danny sucks ass at this )

Barry: aw do you feel romance repulsed sometimes

Barry: my cold aro ace heart pains for you

Mark: we’re on both of those spectrums you dweeb

Mark: I’m coming over to your house fuck you

Barry: pls don’t fuck me

Mark: i luv u platonically u meme

Barry: ur a bigger meme

* * *

Barry sat in the back in the couch as Mark walked in the door, “hey, bro.”

Mark stumbled a little bit, “heya.” He flopped on the couch next to Barry and put his head in the other’s lap.

Taken slightly aback, since he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, Barry asked, “Should I grab your boyfriend?” gently placing his hand on Mark’s head.

Mark shrugged, “if you want,” snuggling into Barry’s stomach a little.

Barry slipped from the back of the couch onto the cushion as he called, “Dan, get in here before I steal your boyfriend!”

Dan stumbled into the room from his bedroom and flopped onto the couch next to Mark, pulling him into his own chest. “He’s mine,” He said, looking Barry in the eyes.

“What if I jus’ sit in between you two?” Mark stretched his arms upward and hugged both of them towards him.

Barry giggled as his and Danny’s heads were shoved together, reaching to take off his glasses and put them on the table. Dan followed suit with his own, before breaking free from Mark’s grip to lean his head on his shoulder. Mark sighed a little, moving to sit on Danny’s lap and pulling Barry against him.

“Optimal cuddles, babes,” he ran his hand through his hair, bopping Dan in the face on accident.

Dan shifted his head to rest his chin on Mark’s shoulder, and Barry leaned into him, stretching his legs across the couch.

“You wanna play a game or something? Because I’ll have to put my glasses back on for that.” Barry said.

“Nah, I just wanna cuddle,” Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “we should invite all our YouTube friends to cuddle.”

“That’d be quite the pile,” Dan replied, squeezing Mark’s sides.

“We could like, take my front room and make it into a giant pillow nest,” he kissed the top of Barry’s head.

“Yeah, and make ruse everyone showers at least 24 hours beforehand,” Barry said, and Dan barked with laughter, “especially Arin.”

Mark nodded enthusiastically, “more like he has to shower the same day.”

“That would be so impressive, maybe if there’s a con we could flood a hotel room with pillows,” Barry said wistfully.

“Yessssssssss!” Mark squirmed a little in Dan’s lap, scruffling Bar’s hair.

Dan blushed in fear of a no reason bonder as Barry happily chattered, “the shippers would go crazy!”

He laughed a little, “exactly! We could all be platonic partners or something if everyone was chill with it.”

“Imagine the speculation,” Danny shivered in fear.

“Wait, are you not out to your fans yet? I’m not really out to mine except for the fact that I’m demisexual and panro and that I’m with someone.” He shrugged and laid back against Dan.

“Nah, the lovelies all think we’re straight, safer that way.” Danny said, Barry shrugged.

“But you know there will be speculation,” he said.

Mark let out a small sigh, “shouldn’t your fans support you no matter what though? I mean, sure, I’ve gotten a little bit of a negative response because people want to be with me, but that’s it. Nothing else really happened, and it’s not really affecting me either. I’m sure your fanbase would be fine with it, I mean, they already ship Dan and I.”

“Do you know about the misogynistic shit Suzy gets every time she makes an appearance?” Barry said, shifting to rest his head in Mark’s lap to look at him.

“Like, Arin got really close to coming out as bi, and we didn’t get a ton of shit for that but,” Danny mumbled, placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark grumbled a few incoherent curse words, “well, there’s a few close friends I still need to tell, but I’ll keep it quiet otherwise. I don’t wanna put you guys in any danger, you mean too much to me ... a-and if anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do ....” he let out a little gaspy whimper, sniffling and tumbling off about not wanting to lose them.

“Woah,” Barry turned over and straddled Mark, causing Dan to wince at the sudden weight. Barry pulled Mark to him and said, “hey, we’re not in danger, no fan is going to lay a finger on us, you got that? We’re just not comfortable coming out, okay?”

Mark shivered a little before lurching forward and sobbing into Barry’s shoulder. Barry rubbed Mark’s back as Danny slipped out from underneath them to better comfort Mark.

His breathing was a bit ragged, but Mark gasped out, “I-I love you guys so mu-much ... All o-of you ... Kev and Arin and Su-uze ... Even Ross! J-just-” Mark let out another loud sob, tears starting down his face.

Danny hugged both Mark and Barry from the side, “Mark, we all love you too, but don’t worry about us. Well, maybe worry about Kevin, he’s like five, but we are taking care of him.” He mumbled into Mark’s hair.

“If anyone tries to hurt you guys, I’ll be after them,” Mark mumbled, trying to snuggled both of them at the same time.

“You’ll whoop their ass,” Dan said, carding his fingers through Mark’s hair. Barry wordlessly rubbed his back, unsure what to make of his roommate’s embrace.

Mark sighed, calming down slowly, “fuckin’ love you guys.”

Barry disentangles himself slightly, put continued to pet Mark’s head reassuringly.

He leaned over and kissed Barry’s cheek, “Bar, I love you platonically.”

“I love you too Marky, no romo.” Barry replied, his stomach doing flips.

Dan pouted and announced, “I love you more, Moo.”

“I love you both differently, but the same,” He pulled Dan into his lap and then leaned against Barry.

“But I still love you more than Barry,” Danny leaned in and whispered, “Full romo.”

Barry rolled his eyes and leaned back into Mark, “aren’t you quoiro?” He asked. Dan just shrugged and draped his long arms around Mark protectively.

“I still love you guys, stop fighting,” something stupid ran through his mind and he pecked Barry’s lips and then Danny’s.

Barry squirmed slightly, “I’m not really comfortable with lip kissed,” He mumbled.

“Well I am,” Danny stated, kissing Mark back.

Mark squeaked, pushing Dan away a moment, “sorry, I should’ve asked Bar.”

“It’s okay,” Barry said, resting his head on Mark. Danny slumped forward, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder and enveloping his face in hair. Mark let out a small spluttered noise after being engulfed by said hair.

Danny pulled off and went to the kitchen to find a makeshift hair tie, “sorry for suffocating you,” he said, returning with a rubber band formerly on a bunch of asparagus. Danny tied his hair back before climbing back onto Mark’s lap, assuming the previous position.

Mark giggled a little, “you’re cute with your hair back.” He reached back and batted at the ponytail, looking over and giving Barry a cheesey smile.

Barry smiled back, lightly petting Danny’s ponytail. “Peb peb, good creb,” he said, and Danny pushed him gently.

Snickering a little, Mark reached over and messed up Barry’s hair, “woosh.”

Barry pouted and brushed Mark’s hair into his face.

“Fucking nerds,” Dan snickered.

“We’re all video game nerds you fuck,” Mark gave Dan a shove.

Danny grinned and nudged Mark’s hair out of his face and kissed him. But, he pulled away hearing Barry’s mock gags.

Mark snorted, shoving Barry, “we could get a room, but the walls are thin and I’m not up for round two.”

“Gross,” Barry said, poking Mark, “Naughty, naughty allosexual,” he poked Dan to punctuate his final word, who stuck out his tongue.

“I’m getting twice the ass you are.”

“Two times zero is still zero, Dan.”

Mark wheezed, leaning back and laughing hard; he knew he looked ridiculous but he didn’t care. Dan shoved Barry over for making Mark laugh, who shoved him back.

“My dick is touched more.”

“I’ve never asked for my dick to to be touched, so.”

“Ooooooooh, wrecked!” Mark choked out, shaking Danny a little.

Barry laughed raucously and Danny laughed along too, albeit with less enthusiasm.

“Why’s you invite him to our cuddle fest again, Moo?” Dan asked Mark sarcastically.

* * *

 

Mark loved recording, he was playing The Binding of Isaac and he was really getting into it. He started telling a story about Danny, “Ok so my partner was at the store, and they were all like, ‘What should I get, Mooey? What do you need, Mooey?’ and I told them to get whipped cream and chocolate, romantic shit, and they’re all like, ‘Will cheese wiz work?’ and I’m like, ‘no you asshole’ but then my boyfriend was all FUCK! Sorry. No no, uhm, he didn’t say fuck, I said fuck. Uhm, enough about my boyfriend… The graphics on this game are absolutely beautiful”  Mark nervously changed the topic.

He tried to edit it, but censoring it was too conspicuous, and couldn’t make a noise that was comical enough to get away with it. He tried to edit it, but he was crap at audio, and it never sounded natural. In the end, he just left it in and hoped for the best.

A couple days later, he looked at the comment section. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it would mess him up, so he texted Dan to make sure Danny would be able to come over if he needed him.

The top comment, by someone with an anime icon of course, said, “Is it a certain sexbang we know?..” it had like, 50 billion likes, and was even bigger than his own comment, making a witty pun about an enemy in the game he hoped would distract his fans from the boyfriend comment. He scrolled further down, seeing comments like, “Okay, we know he’s dating a dude, so who is it Mark?” and “WHAT IF IT’S YAMIMASH GUYS” and a couple like, “Keep your shipping stuff to tumblr guys, jesus,”

Mark felt blood flush to his face, and he was getting cramps in his toes from scrunching them. “fuck” he whispered to himself, as his stomach slammed to the ground. Clicked over tumblr, and checked a couple tags. He sees a post about someone impersonating him on youtube, not cool, and then tentatively clicks on a tag on a post, “Bangiplier”. Upon entering the tag, the first post he sees says, “This ship practically sails itself!” with the cover photo of his most recent video. There’s even a gif of him saying boyfriend. He closes the tag with as much force as he can muster, and wished he had a laptop to slam violently. He ran to his room, grabbing his phone, and slammed his face into the pillow. He dialed Danny as fast as he could, and tried to get his breathing even as he listened to the ring.

“Hey, Mark!”

“D-Dan, im sorry, im so sorrrrry. I- the fans they know.” Mark said. If Mark could see him, he’d see Dan furrow his brows, but Mark couldn’t see him, so he didn’t.

“Should I come over? And then we can talk about this.” Dan said, Mark was lucky not to pick  up on Dan’s voice wavering.

“Uhm, yeah, I’d appreciate it.”

“Ok,” a muffled sound of air as Dan pulled his phone from his ear, “Barry, I’m going to Mark’s house!” Barry’s voice could be heard in the background saying something about condoms, “We’re just hanging out Bar, Jesus!” Mark heard keys jangling and a couple doors slamming.

“I’m rolling,” Dan said.

“Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye”

Mark sat up shakily from the bed, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. In the mirror he looked absolutely terrified, Mark tried to fix it, but instead he looked scared with a wet face. He dried off and picked up his front room. He sat on the couch and waited nervously for Dan to come over.

“Hey, babe,” Dan said, dropping a large bag of chips on Mark’s lap and vaulted over the back of the couch and sat next to him. “Ok, now tell me what happened?” Dan said, trying to keep his cool.

Mark sighed, bending his knees and pulled his legs onto the couch, he leaned on Dan and started talking. “Ok so I was recording and telling the cheese wiz, whipped cream story, right?” Dan nodded in recognition, and pulled Mark closer, “and I accidentally said boyfriend instead of partner,” Mark waited for a reaction of horror from Dan, but got none, “And all of the comments were about who I was dating, and the most popular one was about you…” Mark finished.

“Is that all? Because that doesn’t sound very incriminating.” Dan said. “I love that you’re concerned, but it doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong. So there’s some people speculating. Just shut them down.” Dan said, surprisingly rationally.

“You know what? I will.”

“Cool. I’m gonna take off my pants. There’s not enough space in my jeans for my dick.”

* * *

 

Mark started filming right away. “My partner is not comfortable with people knowing their identity, and they would appreciate it if you are not speculating,” Mark scratched his nose, “and none of you have gotten it right. I and my partner would love it if you gave us space. You can continue shipping me with people, and writing fanfics and stuff. My partner doesn’t mind and neither do I. But please stop talking about them.”

Nice and short, and he even managed it in one take

He posted it with minimal editing, he rarely posted a video so serious, but he really just wanted this whole issue out of his overgrown hair.

The two of them sat on Mark’s bed and lazily watched some anime Arin had reccomended. But Dan kept checking his phone.

“What’s up?” Mark asked.

“I’m just getting a sudden influx of facebook notifications. Probably said some shit in a grumps video that just went up.” Dan put away his phone, but it went off again. Mark leaned over and read it, ‘RU GAY?’ it said.

“Are all of your alerts saying that?”

“Uhm, yeah. Probably made some joke about sucking Arin’s dick or something. This happened when I said how I wanted to bend Kevin’s filippino body over a table too.” Mark shuffled and leaned back on Dan’s chest, when his phone went off.

“Goddamnit.” He muttered checking his phone.

 

Ross: You might wanna double check that latest video of yours

Mark: Why..?

Ross: Someone walks by in their underoos and it’s kinda obvious who

Mark: shiiiiiiiit.

 

“Dan! You walked by in only your boxers during that video?”

“... Did I?”

“Unless Ross is lying!”

So they sat down and rewatched the video carefully, and when Mark scratched his nose, in the far background Dany walked by, in his underwear, and what looked like a hard on. He wouldn’t have been identifiable if it weren’t for his mop of hair.

They watched the end of the video in silence.

“Of course you were fucking hard.” Mark muttered.

“What the fuck I didn’t know you were filming!” Dan turned and looked at him.

Mark held his head in his hands, as he scrolled down to the comments.

“Bro! You never look at the comments,” Dan said warningly, putting his hand on Mark’s.

“I need to see if they noticed you.” Mark mumbled, continuing to scroll.

The first comment read, “Bangiplier: Confirmed”

“What’s bangiplier?” Dan asked, knowing the answer.

“It’s our ship name,” Mark groaned.

“Oh. Well we’re fucked.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess the grumps are coming out.” Dan took out his phone to text Arin.

“Why all of you?” Mark asked.

“I’m not coming out alone.” Dan laughed nervously.

 

Dan: Arin?

Arin: Yeh

Dan I accidentally came out to Mark’s entire fanbase

Arin: whut

Dan: Walked by with a stiffy in one of his vids

Arin: o yea

Dan: So I need to come out

Arin: kewl

Dan: Will you do it with me?

Arin: Y??!?

Dan: I’m not coming out alone, bro.

Arin: fine wtvr

Dan: Thanks bro.

Arin: gotta talk 2 the rest

Dan: K

* * *

 

“Arin’s on board.” Dan said with a sigh.

“Ok, great. Do you just wanna forget about this for a bit?” Mark asked, rolling the chair he and Dan were sharing away from the computer.

“Yeah, I brought some weed.” Dan said, standing up and walking to his bag.

“Great.” Mark leaned back in the chair.

“You wanna take this into another room?” Dan asked.

“Yeah,” Mark stood up and walked with Dan out of the computer room and into his living room.

They sat on the couch next to each other and Dan started digging through his boxers. He pulled out a couple of blunt papers and a small plastic bag from the crotch area.  
“I only brought ab-” Dan started to say, but was interrupted by Mark’s laughter.

“You keep weed in your boxers?!” Mark gasped out.

“Only when I go to your place!”

“You keep doing what you were doing” Mark waved his hand as he continued to laugh. Dan frowned and got to work constructing a couple of blunts.

They smoked through the herb fast, snuggling up to each other and exchanging sloppy kisses after shotgunning.

Dan’s phone buzzed. He laughed at a joke that didn’t exist, as Mark snuggled up to his chest a little more. Dan took out his phone and looked at it.

 

Arin: all grumps 2 grump space asap. we’re coming out and we’re improving it.

 

Dan laughed nervously and showed it to Mark. “How do I tell him I’m blazed as fuck right now?”

Mark shrugged, “I dare you, just do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. You’re improvising, and you’ll be funny as fuck.”

“Fuck, I can’t drive like this.” Dan’s phone buzzes again, he groans and pulls it out.

* * *

 

Arin: P.S. dan, bring mark

Dan: Why?

Arin: just fuccin do it

Dan: K

* * *

 

“Well, Mark, you’re coming too.” Dan said.

“Whyyyyyyyy?”

“I dunno know, Arin wants you. I’m gonna text Barry for a ride.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Dan: Bar, can you pick me and Mark up?

Barry: Why?

Dan: We’re both high af

Barry: fucking really? I’m coming

* * *

 

Dan and Mark stood up to put themselves together. Danny tried to brush his hair, but regretted it when Mark’s puny comb splintered in his hair, so he tied it back in a hair tie instead. Mark put on his clothes that had somehow disappeared while smoking, and Dan put on the clothes that hadn’t been on in the first place.

When Barry arrived they both piled into the back, and couldn’t be bothered with seatbelts.

“No one’s taking shotgun?” Barry asked, looking into the back where they were curled up in each other, “neeeeeevermind” he said, turning back around, and starting the car, driving extra safe in case a cop tries to pull them over.

When Barry pulled up to the grump space, Dan and Mark were slightly more sober, but fucking starving.

“We’re here!” Barry announced their presence as Dan and Mark headed immediately to the fridge, “and Danny and Mark are higher than a kite!”

Suzy groaned from somewhere in the nearby rooms, “are you fucking serious?!”

“DUDE, they weren’t supposed to know!” Danny shouted.

Arin and Ross could be heard laughing in the distance.

When Dan and Mark walked into the recording room, Arin and Ross were laughing all over each other on the couch, Kevin was fiddling with a camera, and Barry and Suzy were having a terse conversation. When they wrapped up, Suzy got on her tip toes and pecked Barry on the forehead, who gagged. Kevin looked at Dan and Mark, who were holding a couple bags of chips, like he was on the office.

Dan dragged Mark onto the couch and they dug into the chips. Arin and Ross calmed down a bit and stole some of their chips.

“I didn’t think Mark was a fucking stoner” Ross said from behind a mouthful of barbecue chips.

Arin shrugged and Danny punched Ross’s shoulder before snuggling against Mark.

Mark grumbled a little, “why do I have to be here....”

“Because we need proof that Danny boy here is gay.” Arin said.

“Excuse me, I prefer pansexual, grey-aromantic, also why do we need proof?” Dan said

“Because your constant no homo kinda ruined our chances of the lovelies just taking your word for it.”

“Arin that’s bullshit and you know it.”

Arin shrugged. Mark let out an annoyed noise, “I’m fuckin’ ... can we just be done?” and shoved his hand into the bag of chips.

“Rude,” Arin muttered, “Barry, Suzy, get on the couch, Kevin, start rolling.” Mark climbed onto Danny, Barry sat the space Mark vacated, and Suzy sat, partially on Arin, partially on Ross. Ross put his hands on her hips, and got slapped by Arin. Ross quickly removed his hands and folded his hands in his lap. Only now did Danny notice Ross wasn’t wearing his binder.

Danny looked at him quizzically, “Where’s your binder Ross?”

Mark, who hadn’t realized Ross was a trans man, snapped to look at him, “Holy shit you have boobs.”

“Don’t talk about my chesticles that way, Mark. I’ve got a chest cold.” Ross glared at him, turning away and letting out a pathetic cough. Suzy scooched off of him, and onto the arm of the couch.

In that moment Arin turned to look at a slightly perturbed Kevin and his camera and said, “Hello lovelies, we’re queer as fuck!” he said in his announcer voice. Barry put his face in his hands.

“Let’s start with Suzy, and work our way over!” Arin said enthusiastically.

Suzy sighed and said, “I’m Bisexual, biromantic, and a demigirl.”

“Wow! Now me! I’m gender fluid! Bisexual, and demi-biromantic! Wow! Ross?” Arin said looking at the camera with a terrifying grin.

“I’m trans man. WTFromantic, and thymesexual,” Ross murmured, curling his knees to his chin.

Arin coughed, “Great sexuality, Ross! Marky Mark?”

Mark squirmed in Danny’s lap, “fuckin’-” he looked at the camera, “sorry, I’m baked kinda. More like a lot. Anyway, Imma demiboy and I’m Grey-demisexual and polyromantic. Guys are hot. Yeah, I’m also fucking Daniel Avibang.” He flopped across Ross and Danny and Barry, not really caring about whacking his head against Ross’s knees.

Arin gave up on the voice, “Yeah, Leigh?”

“I’m questioning-romantic I guess, and like pansexual? also like, what’s a gender, am I right?” He laughed awkwardly as Mark sat up.

“Bro, you should have probably told me your fucking gender before this” Mark said, peeved.

“Kinda hard when you don’t know your own fucking gender.”

Barry interrupted their strife with saying, “And I’m Barry! I’m not into boning people, and like, demipolyromantic-ish” He rested his hands on Mark’s knees, “Your faves are queer,” he mumbled.

“I’m going to get some more food,” Danny said, pushing Mark onto Ross’s lap.

Mark basically fell off the couch, shouting a barrage of curse words before looking around, “I have another announcement now that Danny is gone!”

Ross helped him off the ground, “Yeah bro?”

“Totes gonna propose, soon, yeah,”

“Have you picked out a ring yet?” Suzy asked.

“Uhm, no, I was actually planning to ask you to help. Pick one out, I mean”

“Don’t I get to come out?” Kevin asked.

Arin looked at him, “No, you’re like, five.”

Danny walked in holding leftover chinese takeout. “Is this still good?” He asked Arin sticking a fork in it.

“Yeah, that’s what I had for lunch.”

“Baaaaaaaar, can we go hooome?” Mark squirmed on the couch, poking Barry.

“I’ll drive you and Dan to your house, so he can drive his car back when he’s sober.”

“Wait! we need to record more!” Arin shouted.

“Not gonna be able to manage when these assholes are high as fuck.” Barry said, walking out of the room, followed by Dan and Mark.

As soon as Dan was out of the room, Suzy took out her phone.

* * *

 

Suzy: good news!!!!

Holly: What?

Suzy: Mark’s proposing!!!!!!

Holly: What?

Suzy: YeA!!!!

Suzy: I mean he’s high as a kite so he could be like fucking around but

Suzy: He’s proposing

Holly: Tha’s amazing!

Holly:We really can plan their wedding now!!! \\(^O^)/

Suzy: (0u0)//

* * *

Barry looked at Dan from one end of the couch, “If you don’t fuck at our place for a week, I’ll buy you a three wick candle.”

“Would you really, bro?”

“Yeah,” Barry shrugged and looked back at his phone. Dan dug out his own, and texted Mark the news.

* * *

 

Dan: Can’t fuck at my place for a week.

Mark: What

Dan: Hafta get that candle

Mark: I can buy you a candle?

Dan: It’s a special candle

Mark: ???

Dan: THREE WICKS MARK THREE

Mark: I can buy you one

Dan: Really

Mark: yeah im at the mall rn. I’ll get you one and come right over

Dan: Woah

* * *

 

When Mark came over, Barry looked at Dan questioningly, “he’s just grabbing condoms,” Dan said, letting Mark in the door. They head right into Dan’s room. Mark slipped under the sheets, and suggested to Dan they cuddle a bit.

Mark had an idea and showed Dan a picture on his phone, “Dan, you really need to wear horns more often,” he said, showing an amazing picture of him dressed in fur and big blue horns. Dan leaned over and looked at his phone.

“Oh yeah, those are in my closet right now, actually.”

“Bro, get them.” Mark said sitting up partially, as Danny’s head slipped off his chest.

“Ok, fine,” Dan said climbing out from under the covers. He walked to his closet and dug around a bit and emerged holding a box. He set the box on the bed and started to comb his hair back at his temples. He took out a horn and pinned it just above his ear, and followed suit with the other one.

“Daaaaaamn, Avidan,” Mark whispered, as Dan smirked at him. “You are fiiiiiine,” he said, as Dan began crawling across the bed to straddle him. Dan leaned over and traced his long fingers over Mark’s jawline, and kissed him lightly on the lips, he pulled back and left little air between them. Dan sat on his knees and pulled the blankets off of Mark so he could better grind him. Mark reached up to trail his fingers along Dan’s horns, and he nuzzled into his touch.

Dan bent down and kissed Mark again, putting his hands around Mark’s throat and pressing, “I wanna fuck you like an animal,” Dan breathed into Mark’s mouth, and let go of his throat.

Mark let out a little moan, “I wanna feel you from the inside,” he bucked his hips against Danny.  Dan pulled Mark’s tank top over his head and ran his nails down the other’s chest slowly. Mark arched to the slight twinge of pain. Dan grinned devilishly, and pulled Mark’s boxers down. Mark kicked them off his legs the rest of the way.

“Is this okay babe?” Dan asked, pulling his own shirt off.

Mark laughed, “This is so okay.” Mark reached to play with Dan’s horns again, but accidentally yanked one out when Dan ground down on his hardon.

“Ow,” Dan murmured, but not truly in pain.

“Sorry,” Mark said, removing his hands and instead trailing them down Dan’s neck.

“No, no, it’s a good ‘ow’, I swear,” Dan said, carefully taking the other horn out and setting them out of their way, “please, I promise I like it when my hair is pulled.” Mark nodded, and fixed his hands into the shorter hairs on the back of Dan’s neck, gripping them tightly, but not pulling yet. Dan smiled, and wrestled his boxers off of himself.

“This is hot as fuck, but don’t forget protection,” Mark let go of Danny’s hair, running his hand down the other’s shoulder slowly.

“Okay, boy scout, do we need a safe word?” Dan murmured sarcastically, reaching for a condom on the bedside table.

“Maybe we do.” Mark said thoughtfully, “wanna just make it a knock? If you’re going to be choking me, I might not be able to say anything.”

“Oh yeah, forgot the asphyxiation thing, how about a pattern like this?” Dan knocked on the bed frame in a pattern eerily similar to the one he and Arin use to sync videos. Mark repeated the pattern to make sure he got it right.

“Will you be able to pick it out if I tap it out on your arm or something?” Danny nodded in response, finally finding a condom and chucking it at Mark.

“Wanna put this on while I find where you hid the fucking lube last time?” Mark snorted, ripping open the seal on the condom and rolling it on.

Mark glanced over at Dan again, “find it yet?”

“Yeah!” Danny hopped back on the bed, “wanna watch?” he asked a little too enthusiastically.

Mark nodded with just as much enthusiasm, Dan stuck a finger into the lube and threw his head back dramatically as he slipped his finger into himself. He threw his head back forward, whipping his hair around his ears, and winked at Mark, who began laughing. As he prepared himself, he kept doing ridiculous things to make Mark regret agreeing to watch.

“Okay, okay, now onto the real sexy stuff,” Dan said with another fucking wink. He lubed up the “Impaler” before straddling Mark a moment and then sliding down onto him in one fluid motion. Danny moaned like a porn star, and trailed his fingers up Mark’s chest. Mark’s hands went Dan’s hair, as Dan’s hands went to Mark’s neck.

“Fucking move already Dan,” Mark said. But instead of moving his hips, Danny moved his fingers and gripped Mark’s throat tighter. The other let out a small gasping moan, letting go of Danny’s hair and running his hands to his hips. Mark decided that he would force Dan to move, if he was going to be a little shit like this. Danny knew what he was doing and tightened his grip a little bit more, causing Mark to gasp loudly and leave his mouth hanging open. Slowly, Danny did start to move, only slightly rocking his hips and moaning quietly.

Quickly, Mark grabbed Dan’s shoulders, and flipped him to the bottom, So Mark was looming over the surprised man. Dan glared up at Mark and whispered, “Pull my fucking hair.”

Mark removed his hands from Dan’s shoulders, and burrowed his finger’s into his hair. He tugged softly, and Dan arched his back, then, Mark started to move slowly. He made sure to push Dan’s hair into the bed, tugging it, every time he moved. Dan moaned loudly, and grabbed onto Mark’s forearms for stability.

“Fucking!” Barry shouted in the next room over, stomping around and probably looking for earbuds.

Dan bucked his hips more after hearing Barry’s shouts of frustration, letting out a moan of, “God please Mark, harder!”

They heard a loud thump, and the Darkiplier within Mark laughed a dark, bubbling laugh, but was cut off by Dan’s hands on his neck. He wasn’t getting choked, but just their presence stopped him. Danny smiled at his sudden silence and pressed hard onto his neck. Mark let out a gaspy moan, and slowed his thrusts slightly.

“Not really the reaction I wanted,” Dan mumbled, releasing his hands from Mark’s throat. Mark slowly pulled out all the way, winked, and slammed into Dan so hard his oversized bed moved a good inch.

“Sorry,” Mark whispered, rolled his hips, and got back into his old groove. Dan began to hum, tracing his fingers around the contours of Mark’s back.

“Your voice is so hot, talk dirty to me,” Mark murmured. Dan grinned and launched into his best saxophone impression. Mark’s face fell.

“You piece of shit that meme is so out of date.” he murmured as he picked up his pace until Danny’s saxophone sounded more like a trumpet and the bed decided to join in the music making and creaked to the beat.

In the room over they heard Barry, who sounded like a frustrated tuba. Mark fucked him into a forte, and Danny’s voice crescendoed. Mark began muttering nonsense into Dan’s ear, he heard the words “mine” “pet” and “owned” a lot.

Mark’s thrusts went staccato, and Dan’s voice was no longer holding out. When Mark buried himself and finished with a bow, Dan shouted once, twice, then over. Mark laid down on top of Dan, and buried his face into Dan’s hair. He felt a pool of warmth between them, but continued to nuzzle Dan’s neck. Dan rubbed his neck and hummed some more, a tune Mark recognized, but couldn’t place.

Eventually Mark got the strength to sit back up. “We should probably wash up some,” Dan said sadly. Mark nodded and stood up.

“Do you have like a washcloth in here?” Mark asked, rummaging through the bedside table, but before Dan could answer the door opened.

“Dan, you aren’t getting that candle!” Barry said marching into Dan’s room.

“Don’t worry, I bought him one!” Mark said, “Lavender!”

“Fucking Lavender?” Danny said, sitting up. Barry’s eye’s widened seeing the evidence on Dan’s stomach.

“Yeah Lavender. Why?” Mark had found a washcloth, and began wiping Dan off.

“Rose is so better!”

“Lavender keeps bugs away, and its calming,” Mark said. Barry regretted not leaving sooner when Mark turned around. “Barry, roses or Lavender?” Mark asked.

“Roses are soft punk!” Dan shouted, “Kev told me so!”

“Fuck Kevin.”

“No, ew, he’s like 5.”

* * *

 

Mark: Suzy Holly I need ring for Danny help

Suzy: simple masculine

Mark: I’m on a website right now it’s really weird

Holly: how’s it work?/

Mark: you like choose a band and then you choose the color of metal and diamonds

Mark: so expensive I can’t

Suzy: Is that the Zale’s website

Mark: uh yeah it is

Suzy: You can do better than that

Suzy: so bland

Holly: what if there was a ring with petrified wood in it omg

Mark: aren’t engagement rings supposed to be diamonds

Holly: pls Ross could have proposed with a chewed pen cap and i’d’ve said yes

Mark: you and ross are made for eachother but what about Dan

Suzy: that man is so head over heels for you jfc

Mark: idk

Suzy: bro

Holly: Dan isn’t materialistic

Holly: The cost of the ring won’t affect his answer

Mark: but but what if it isn’t good enough

Suzy: you are good enough the ring doesn’t fucking matter

Mark: ehhhhhhhh

Mark: What kinda ring do i get ahhhhh

Suzy: simple masculine meaningful

Suzy: don’t go for straight up diamonds fuck diamonds

Holly: get something colorful

Holly: you guys are colorful

Mark: what’s that mean

Mark: ok

Mark: ooh this is really simple band and its like

Mark: got a red and a blue and a pink gem

Holly: dude that’s perfect

Suzy: get it

Mark: how do i propose

Holly: Take him to where you met

Mark: that’s not exactly the most romantic place…

Suzy: ??? idk what you’re talking about cons are so romantic

Holly: where you went on your first date?

Mark: our first date was a fucking bubble tea stand

Holly: oh.

Holly: what are they called, because i heard about a new place opening at the mall...

Mark: bubble tea house i think?

Holly: I’m pretty sure that’s exactly the place you should check.

* * *

 

Mark and Danny don’t really go on dates. They mostly hung out at each other’s houses, occasionally joined by Barry, or by weed. They only really went on dates for special occasions. Anniversaries, subscriber milestones, that stuff. But Mark had a plan, and the little box was burning a hole through the pocket of his nicest jacket. When he picked up Danny, the man’s hair was slicked back into the tamest ponytail he could manage, Mark recognized some of his clothes from Table Flip, and instantly regretted not bringing his dog cane.

“Wow, you really cleaned up the car,” Dan said, climbing into the passenger seat. “You vacuumed and shit.”

“Yeah, I thought it was overdue.” Mark said grinning.

Dan pursed his lips and nodded, “So, where are we going?”

As Mark started the car rolling, he rapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “It’s a bit of a surprise.”

“Oh? How romantic, what prompted this?” Dan asked.

Mark shrugged, “I just felt like we should do something fancy.”

“I can’t argue with that logic. I’m not gonna let you pay this time though,”

“Goddamnit Dan.”

* * *

 

When Mark pulled into the mall parking lot, Dan looked at him weirdly. When Mark dragged him into the food court, he looked at him even weirder. But when Mark stepped towards the bubble tea stand, Dan’s eyes widened in recognition.

“This is the same people we got it from on our first date!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s their second location, I’ve been following their progress.” Mark said proudly.

They got strange looks for their attire, and even a couple stares of recognition, but they both ignored it.

After ordering their tea, they had a small, silent squabble over who would pay. Danny won. They wandered to a little table with a pair of chairs.

“Why’d you tell me to dress up?” Dan asked, flopping into a chair.

Mark sat down across from him and shrugged, “Maybe because of,” he reached into his pocket, “THIS!” he exclaimed, dragging the corner of his jacket onto the table. Danny laughed in confusion, watching Mark wrestle with his pocket until his hand emerged holding a black box.

“Tiny Box Tim?” Danny asked.

“Uh, no,” Mark opened the box, “Do you think maybe you’d put up with me forever?” Mark asked.

Dan’s mouth fell open but no noise came out. However he smiled reassuringly and took the box to examine the ring. It was plain, silver, and with three small gems, the middle one was red, with pink and blue ones were on either side. He slipped it on his ring finger to discover is was a tad large.

“I-is that a yes?” Mark asked.

“So extremely yes.” Dan said admiring the ring, and twirling it around.

“Does it fit? Do you need it resized because we can do it right away, there’s a jeweler-” Dan pulled Mark over the table and kissed him, all misty eyed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get a big diamond, but they’re so expensive, and I that the colors were cute, and I didn’t want to get something super feminine but-”

“I love it,” Dan said interrupting him. Mark smiled and took his hand, “It is too big, let’s go get it resized.” Danny laughed and took their bubble teas with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ChickenHuggit (Dan) and I did a lot of RPing via text for most of this.


End file.
